


Your love is my drug

by WinchesterSW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterSW/pseuds/WinchesterSW
Summary: Season 10 AU





	Your love is my drug

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 AU

_Maybe I need some rehab or maybe just need some sleep <_  
_I've got a sick obsession I'm seeing it in my dreams_  
_I'm looking down every alley i'm making those desperate calls_  
_I'm staying up all night hoping Hitting my head against the wall_

__

 

Sangue. Quello che Sam bramava più di tutto era il sangue.

Caldo, dolce e tenero sangue di demone che cadeva a precipizio nella sua gola.

Dean aveva fatto i suoi conti..se quello si potesse considerare ancora Dean, quella temporanea situazione di vantaggio che Sam era riuscito ad ottenere si era letteralmente ritorta contro di lui.

Sam era riuscito a schivare il martello diretto alla sua testa ed aveva il coltello puntato alla base del suo collo del demone, sarebbero bastati 3 maledetti secondi per porre fine a quel combattimento ma in fondo sapeva che non ne sarebbe stato capace, con che coraggio avrebbe potuto uccidere suo fratello?

Demone o no si trattava comunque di Dean ed erano stati quei 3 maledetti secondi di esitazione ad aver posto fine alla sua vita così come la conosceva.

Dean non si sarebbe accontentato di ucciderlo, no voleva far di lui un mostro perché fondamentalmente anche sotto forma di demone non avrebbe MAI accettato di rimanere da solo lontano da suo fratello.  
Durante quel breve ma intenso combattimento nel corridoio del bunker, Dean capovolse la situazione sbattendo il fratello contro il muro e mettendolo KO , nonostante i quasi suoi due metri di altezza portarlo in camera non fu per niente un problema, per un demone alzare un ragazzone come Sam era una sciocchezza, legarlo al letto e cominciare così la sua lenta ma dolce tortura.

No, non si trattava della classica tortura che tutti si sarebbero aspettati...quello che Dean voleva fare era scuotere suo fratello nel profondo e dargli la peggiore delle torture, nutrirlo col suo sangue, sangue di demone. Perché adesso Dean era un demone e cosa c’era di meglio per Sam che tornare sulla via sbagliata?

Questa volta almeno sarebbe stato al suo fianco.

__  
_What you've got, boy, is hard to find I think about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried I just can't get you off my mind_  
_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug Your love, your love, your love_  
_I said your love, your love, your love is my drug Your love, your love, your love._

Sam non poteva credere ai suoi occhi, possibile che non ci fosse più niente di umano in lui nonostante le iniezioni di sangue che gli aveva praticato fino a pochi minuti prima?

Goccia dopo goccia, nonostante si rifiutasse di ingerirlo, il sangue caldo zampillava nella sua bocca e per quanto cercasse di sputarlo fuori era impossibile non berlo anche in minima parte....era bastata una semplice goccia a scatenare in lui la stessa bramosia di sangue che lo colpì anni prima.

Non era come con Ruby, il suo rapporto con Ruby per quanto fosse malsano era dettato dalla necessità di dare un senso alla sua vita ma con Dean....non riusciva ad opporsi, non realmente.

Dean sorrideva, sorrideva mentre lentamente trasformava Sam in un mostro affamato di sangue “ti voglio con me Sammy...”, la sua ruvida e callosa mano accarezzava dolcemente i suoi capelli mentre con delicatezza dal polso dell’altra mano scendevano piccole gocce di sangue che ormai per Sam erano diventate come acqua di cui nutrirsi.  
“lo so Sammy, lo so....” il tono di Dean non sembrava nemmeno più quello del solito demone, era come se il vecchio Dean fosse tornato fra le sue braccia, le stesse braccia che erano legate alla sponda del letto e che erano incapaci di ribellarsi o sfuggire a quella che ormai non si poteva nemmeno più definire una tortura “non sarà facile ma ce la farai, io e te sempre insieme, te l’ho promesso no? Sia da umani o da mostri nessuno potrà separarci”

“Dean per favore no...” Sam avrebbe cercato di combattere fino alla fine ma non poteva negare come lo spettacolo posto di fronte ai suoi occhi fosse al tempo stesso intimo e raccapricciante, come se si trattasse di un rituale antico di cui solo pochi eletti erano a conoscenza, un rito del quale era il protagonista assoluto e per quanto la sua voce dicesse no il suo corpo tentava di avvicinarsi a quello del fratello, non c’era niente che potesse fare per impedirlo “è sbagliato...non farmi questo...”

Ridacchiava, Dean ridacchiava ben sapendo come il fratello si stesse contraddicendo da solo “guardati Sam, guardati...dici no ma il tuo sangue chiama il mio, guarda come il tuo corpo si volta verso di me... so che questo va contro i tuoi principi ma ci sei già passato no?” si avvicinò lentamente alla sponda del letto accarezzando con tenerezza le guance del fratello, tenerezza che non dovrebbe appartenergli “ E questa volta sarà diverso, ti terrò d’occhio e sono forte da poterti fermare in caso qualcosa vada storto...sei pur sempre il mio fratellino, prenderti cura di te è il mio compito”

Sam scosse la testa, non credendo che quella potesse essere la realtà...si doveva trattare di un sogno, no? il suo Dean non avrebbe mai cercato di fargli del male “Dean...no...” ma le sue labbra ormai rosse, sporche di sangue, si avvicinavano al polso del fratello come se fosse un bambino in cerca di nutrimento.

Un sospiro enorme uscì dalla bocca di Dean, mentre constatando come la sua ferita si fosse rimarginata prese un coltello facendosi l’ennesimo taglio alla base del collo, alzò delicatamente il fratello dal letto, per quando fosse possibile dato le restrizioni e lo avvicinò al suo collo “andiamo Sammy nutriti, te lo meriti...hai bisogno di sostentamento lo sai...” e mentre guardava come le labbra del fratello si avvicinassero alla sua pelle non poteva far a meno di sorridere, vedendo in lui lo stesso ragazzino di cui si prendeva cura da piccolo.

Le sue braccia avvolsero il corpo di Sam in un tenero abbraccio come se si trattasse di un cucciolo bisognoso di affetto, prendersi cura di Sam bambino o adulto era praticamente la stessa cosa, sapeva bene che non c’era niente che Sam preferisse rispetto al contatto fisico “Bevi Sammy, questo è tutto per te.....” e le sue mani scivolarono sulla schiena del fratello cingendolo dolcemente, accarezzando la sua pelle come per dargli sicurezza.

Forse essere demone non doveva per forza significare essere privo di sentimenti o forse le iniezioni di sangue umano lo stavano letteralmente trasformando in una donnicciola che non poteva far a meno di avere il suo fratellino accanto, ma la realtà dei fatti è non avrebbe rinunciato a lui per niente al mondo. 

Ma finché Sam non avesse provato la sua lealtà avrebbe continuato a tenerlo legato, non poteva rischiare una sua fuga.

In cuor suo sapeva che un giorno Sam avrebbe capito.

Ne era sicuro.


End file.
